My Angel of Music is Who?
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: It has been sixteen months since the final battle. Hogwarts is about to reopen but the Ministry made Headmistress McGonagall promise to make some changes to the curriculum. But the Headmistress doesn't know everything the Ministry has planned for the students and professors or the craziness that will ensue because of the new Muggle-Relations project. AU. OOC. Sorry no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Monday. So I've been having this idea floating around in my head for the last month but I needed to get it more solidified in my mind before I could start working on it. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be but I think it'll be fairly long. So today is February 8, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Ginny, Luna, Neville and I leisurely made our way through King's Cross Station. Neville was pushing the trolley with all of our trunks, while Luna carried Trevor, his toad. Ginny had her pygmy puff, Arnold, perched on her shoulder that would nuzzle her cheek periodically. I switched Crookshanks's carrying case from one hand to another. He hissed angrily and tried to push his paw through the too small bars. When Crookshanks couldn't get his paw through a low angry moan came from the cage.

"Oh, you hush up." I sighed not even sparing my half-Kneazle cat a second glance.

"Be nice Hermione, I wouldn't much like being locked up in a cage." Ginny said smiling as Arnold nuzzled her cheek again.

"I couldn't agree more." Luna said, softly rubbing Trevor's body. Every time Luna touched him his whole body seemed to relax more and more.

"Okay, you might be right. But the last thing everyone would need is for me to let him out. It would be pure chaos, could you imagine?" I asked trying not to laugh and failing. Luna chuckled softly and Ginny snorted loudly.

"How different do you think it will be?" Everyone sobered at Neville's question. Ginny clenched her teeth and ground them loudly, Luna blinked slowly her eyes wide and I absently traced the ugly word Bellatrix had carved into my arm: MUDBLOOD.

"It's been sixteen months, a lot has happened." I said swallowing thickly.

"It feels like yesterday." Ginny mumbled tracing the two names she had gotten tattooed on the inside of her wrist in fancy script.

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _1972-1998_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _1976-1998_

Ginny absently traced the tattoo again, her eyes as hard as steel.

"There will be more ghosts for sure," Luna mumbled her eyes pained.

"Yeah…do you think Snape will be teaching again this year?" Neville asked grimly. He still loathed Professor Snape for what had happened during his seventh year.

"Don't you keep up with Minerva or the Daily Prophet or even Harry?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Harry and I talk about other things, Minerva my path didn't really cross since she would come to Grimmauld Place when I was at the Auror office and I don't trust a thing the Prophet says, I haven't for years." Neville said with a shrug.

"Okay then…" I mumbled thinking. Well if hadn't been reading the Daily Prophet he probably knew nothing of what happened in the past sixteen months. "I will start with the most important thing. Professor Snape was acquitted of everything during the Second Wizarding War." I said pulling on one of my curls.

"And it was Harry who went in place of Snape, while he was in a coma for the snake bite, to present his evidence to the Wizengamot. It was his evidence that cleared Snape's name completely. He doesn't have to go to Azkaban because of Harry." Ginny said darting a look at Neville who looked completely bewildered.

"But everyone already knew by then that Snape was in love with Harry's mom." Luna said her eyes wide. Ginny made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Is that why Harry kept missing work when we first started?" Neville asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Honestly Neville, even if you haven't read the Daily Prophet haven't you heard other people talk about it?" I asked giving him a long look.

"I've been busy," he muttered evasively, blowing his long blond hair out of his eyes.

"With what?" Ginny asked.

"Working as an Auror, catching the last of the Death Eaters, deciding to go back to Hogwarts to finish my education while Harry and Ron decided to switch jobs since all the Aurors do now is play gobstones…oh yeah and shagging my gorgeous girlfriend." Luna shifted awkwardly and looked away her cheeks turning red. I couldn't blame her for feeling uncomfortable. After the final battle Luna and Neville had started to date. But they hadn't lasted long before they realized they didn't have much in common. In fact they had nothing in common. They had broken up shortly after that realization amicably. It had been barely a month when he started to date Hannah Abbott.

"Neville, don't be crude." Ginny snapped, slapping his chest.

"I am not, I am being honest!" Neville growled.

"Stop it Neville! You're embarrassing Luna!" It was true, Luna was redder than before.

"Shhhh!" Luna hushed loudly nodding ahead of us. All four of us stopped. A smile crossed my face. There was a small brown-haired family of four standing across from the platform that had the number nine on one side and the number ten on the other. The parents exchanged nervous looks before turning to their daughters who were completely identical all the way down to their pigtails.

"On three," the father said, pushing his large glasses up the bridge of my nose. The man's wife and daughters nodded.

"One…two…three!" The four of them ran towards the barrier at a full sprint before disappearing from view.

"We should hurry," Neville said glancing at his pocket watch. "The train leaves in ten minutes."

Neville slipped his watch into his pocket before casually leaning against the barrier with Luna and disappeared from view.

Ginny and I followed a moment later. The sound was overwhelming. People, cats and owls were everywhere. A huge banner had been hung beneath the platform nine and three quarters and it read in curly script _Welcome Back New and Returning students_. And what a welcome relief it would be too. After the past year of looking for my parents and living at the Burrow and the year before that when Harry, Ron and I had been on the run. I was finally going to a place that I could call home.

 **AN: Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Good morning and happy Wednesday. I hope your week has been good so far and that it continues to get better. So I have a lot of good plans for this story but I do take requests and ideas. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts all you need to do is send me a PM or put it in a review and I will give you the credit for it in an author's note. So today is February 10, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Ginny, Luna and I made our way through the packed train looking for a place to sit. Neville had ran off to where some seventh year Hufflepuffs were sitting so he could snog his girlfriend. I hoped Susan, Justin and Zacharias didn't mind them writhing around like eels.

"Okay we've been up and down the train three times. There isn't anywhere to sit!" Ginny snapped rubbing her eyes.

I stopped next to one of the compartments and peered in. There was only one person inside. He was turned towards the window, so I couldn't see him very well but I recognized that blond hair, it was a little darker and thinner than I remembered, but it was easy to recognize him. I took a deep breath before sliding open the door. The man, for he could only be considered a man, turned slowly to look at me and it took everything in me not to gasp aloud.

"Hey Draco, do you mind if we sit here?" I asked nodding at the bench across from where Draco was sitting. He stared at me, a blank look on his gaunt face, before nodding once.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly sliding into the compartment and sat on the bench. Ginny sat stiffly next to me and Luna sat next to Draco.

She blinked owlishly and glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye. Ginny was doing the same. I couldn't blame them, he looked nothing like the boy I remembered. He had grown a lot since I had last seen him during the final battle. He wasn't as scrappy as I remembered and he had gotten taller too. His grey eyes had a darker, haunted quality to them, and there were also purple circles under them.

"Draco, how was your extended summer?" Luna asked after an awkward moment of silence. He looked up slowly a strange look on his face.

"I was at St. Mungo's." He said turning back to look out at the passing scenery. His hand tightened on the cane and a dark look crossed his face. "They had to reconstruct my left leg. The bone was shattered during the final battle and I had to relearn to walk."

"Oh, Draco..." I said my mouth wide with shock.

"Don't... I don't want your pity." He said, frowning out the window.

"Didn't your father die during the battle?" Luna asked, her voice trembling.

"No." Draco said, his lips turning down at the corners. "He died in Azkaban. He was there for about a week before he succumbed to dragon pox."

"Draco..." Luna said, her eyes wide.

"Don't. He was sick all during my seventh year. My mother and I knew he only had a year to live. It wasn't a surprise." His voice was apathetic.

"A year and a half isn't very long to be apart from someone you love." Ginny said tracing the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. Draco looked up from the window a look of understanding on his face. He blinked, nodded once and gave a halfhearted smile. She smiled slowly back before sighing and turned to look back out the window.

"Draco," I waited till he looked up at me. "Do you know anything about the changes that will be happening at Hogwarts this year?"

"I know nothing." He said and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. I exchanged a look with Ginny whose eyes were wide with shock. So much for attempting conversation with him...

"What do you think it will be Luna?" I asked turning to her but she was hidden behind a copy of the Quibbler. I sighed and turned to Ginny. Her head was leaning against the window, her eyes shut tightly. She made soft little snores and I smiled. Ever since the final battle she had had a very difficult time sleeping. She woke up most nights screaming. It became so bad I had to put up a strong one-way silencing charm otherwise she woke up everyone at the Burrow.

I turned away from her and dug out the letter I received from the school. It took me long a moment to unfold it since I was trying to do it quietly.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _There will be an announcement at the Start of Term Feast stating the changes for this school year and some new classes for the core curriculum._

 _A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor R. Lupin_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

SEVENTH-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

 _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_

 _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

 _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_

 _Advanced Potion-Making Volume 2_

 _Numerology and Grammatica Volume 3_

 _A History of Magic_

 _Advanced Rune Translation_

 _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_

I was very curious about what the new changes would be. So were Luna, Ginny and Neville but whenever we had asked Minerva she wouldn't tell us. I also asked Remus but he had said, "It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it."

That statement had made me even more nervous because the last time we had heard that the Triwizard Tournament had happened. And everyone knew how horribly that turned out. Voldemort had risen from the dead for Merlin's sake!

I yawned and shoved the papers back into my pocket. Ginny had woken up screaming last night and woke me up it didn't take me long to get her back to sleep but I never fell back to sleep. I let my head rest against Ginny's shoulder and felt myself drifting off to sleep. The last thought I had was that the ministry couldn't mess things up any worse than they already had...

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the makes everyone happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Monday. I hope you all have had a good weekend. I have lots of plans for this story but I always am open to new ideas. If you have any suggestions at all please tell me in a review or a PM and I will give you the credit for it. So today is February 15, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Ginny, Neville and I slowly made our way off the train. I ignored the prefects who were trying to shepherd the first years towards Hagrid. When Minerva had told me there would be no Head Boy and Girl this year I had told her it made perfect sense. It would be too complicated to try and choose from the repeat seventh years and the new seventh years and all the changes that would happen, which she wouldn't explain. When she had asked if I wanted to be a prefect again I had declined, I needed to focus on my studies and learning everything I could about the Ministry, magical creatures and their rights.

"Is that her?" A soft voice whispered, I ignored it.

"Yeah her best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and she helped defeat You-Know-Who."

"Did you see her scar?" I curled my hands into fists wanting more than anything to pull down my sleeve to cover the hideous word.

"Come on, first years, move on." Anthony Goldstein said leading the first years out one of the doors.

"Ignore them," Ginny muttered out of the corner of her mouth and pulled me towards one of the Thestral pulled carriages. Luna looped her arm through mine and helped me into the carriage.

"You need to ignore those stupid first years all they care about is gossip and the bloody — oh…Colin, sorry I thought it was empty." Ginny blushed a brilliant red and quickly sat down on the bench opposite of Colin. I slowly sat next to Colin since Luna had taken the spot next to Ginny.

I blinked slowly and darted a quick look at Colin. He was absently reading a Muggle magazine, his brown hair hanging in his brown eyes. The way he was curled over his magazine made me frown. He seemed…bigger…like he had had a growth spurt and didn't want anyone to know. I frowned and turned back to Ginny and Luna.

"How was your extended summer, Colin," Luna asked after a moment. I winced and quickly looked out the window. Everyone knew that during the final battle that Colin had almost died trying to protect Dennis. It was the only reason he had come back to the battle, to watch out for his baby brother. In the end Colin had survived against the odds while Dennis had not.

"It was," he paused and looked up slowly. "Pretty good. Took an…extended trip with my parents…"

"Nice," Ginny said nodding. "Hermione and I did too."

I threw a dark look at Ginny before turning back to the window and tuned out the rest of the conversation. Like I wanted to hear Ginny talk about how we had gone to Australia and looked for my parents. How she and I had lived in a tent while searching for my parents. We never did find them and even if we had I had no clue if I could reverse the spell I had put on them anyway.

I watched the stars as we got closer and closer to the castle. In some ways it looked exactly the same but in others it was very different. There was a very large monument in front of the school. It was made of marble and it had a list of every name of everyone who had died during the final battle.

The carriage slowly came to a stop. Luna and Ginny quickly started to pack their things while Colin leapt lithely out of the carriage. He slipped his magazine into his back pocket before turning to me and held out his hand. I smiled softly and placed my hand in his as I jumped out. He dropped his hand almost immediately and we slowly made our way into Hogwarts. Colin was determinedly ignoring the monument and turned to me smiling slowly.

"I'm sorry," Colin muttered softly. I looked up so fast my neck snapped with a loud crack.

"For what?" I asked bewildered.

"Asking about your time off." He said with a sad smile.

"Oh that? It's fine Colin. There's nothing wrong with curiosity." I said with a shrug.

"Hermione, we both know curiosity kills more than cats." Colin said and meandered into the Great Hall and sat next to Neville who was making cow eyes at Hannah. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Come on slow poke," I said to Ginny. She came up next to me and slipped her arm through mine. "What was that about?"

"He wanted to apologize." Ginny said simply and pulled me into a spot across from Colin and Neville.

I took a deep breathe before turning to look at the head table. Even though I had known what was coming it was still shocking to see Harry and Ron lounging at the head table as if they had been there for years. They were talking heatedly, Ron looked angry while Harry kept shaking his head. Minerva hushed them and a fake smile crossed her face. After a moment Harry and Ron looked up and smirked when they saw that I was staring at them.

"He looks so smug," Ginny all but growled and bit her lip.

"They both do." Neville said with a snort.

I turned away quickly and watched as the Sorting Hat sang his song. The first years seemed shocked and terrified as the hat sang. I couldn't blame them, I had been scared the first time I had heard it too.

I pointedly ignored the teacher's table and watch as Remus — er — Professor Lupin placed the hat on each of the first year's heads. It took longer than usual and surprisingly most of the new students had been placed in Hufflepuff.

Minerva stood up when the last student was sorted. She stretched out her arms and beamed around at everyone.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have much to discuss with you about the new term but first enjoy the marvelous feast that has been prepared." She sat down and took a deep drink out of her goblet and then started talking with Professor Snape who was absently twirling a fork in his hand.

The dinner was delicious and the conversation was less than perfect. Parvati looked like a shade of her former self, after her twin had died she barely spoke. Lavender was sitting next to her. Even though she was hunched over her plate I could still see the scars covering her body. I quickly looked away.

The first years looked fascinated but all the other years seemed more subdued than usual.

Minerva stood up when the deserts disappeared from the table. I was feeling sleepy and stupid and knew that I wasn't the only person feeling that way.

"Aherm — just a few more words now that we have all eaten the wonderful food that has been provided by the house-elves. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Spells have been placed on the edge of the forest to keep the creatures in but if you go in there you will not be safe."

Silence met this statement. I exchanged a wide-eyed look with Ginny. She looked as shocked as I felt.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors and that the use of any of the products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes is banned from Hogwarts.

"Detention will no longer be held by a single teacher but by two or more. There will no longer be a fear of teachers in this school or any form of physical abuse."

A majority of the school let out relieved breaths and a shudder passed over Neville's body.

"Starting this year Muggle Studies is mandatory for all students up to their seventh year. It has been mandated by Minister Shaklebolt and the Ministry believes it will bridge the gap between the fear of the unknown and acceptance of people we don't wholly understand."

A murmur passed through the students.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Multiple voices yelled at once. I stared at Minerva in shock. Cutting Quidditch could cause a mutiny.

"Minister Shaklebolt is here to explain what will be taking the place of Quidditch this year." Minerva moved back to her seat and a shocked silence descended over the student body.

A door to the right of the head table opened and Minister Shaklebolt appeared. The former Auror made his way to the center of the room and turned to us, there was a determined look on his face.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am here to inform you of the new Muggle-relations project that should bridge the gap between ignorance and acceptance even more. Not only is Muggle Studies mandatory but the school will also be putting on a production —"

"What, what does he mean production?" Someone asked loudly but the voice was hushed by five or six other students.

"— When I say a production I mean a Broadway musical, a very famous Broadway musical. Each year will be responsible for something different within the production and their Muggle Studies grade depends on how well they work on the musical. The teachers will also be helping on the show in any way that is needed may that be part of the cast _or_ crew for their own evaluation at the end of the year. If they do not pass the evaluation they will be terminated."

A shocked gasp escaped my mouth. I quickly turned to look at the head table. Professor Snape had dropped his head into his hands, Minerva's eyes were as large as saucers, Remus was shaking his head and Ron and Harry were staring at Minister Shaklebolt their mouths open.

"The musical that has been picked is _The Phantom of the Opera_ and the director for the show is Nymphadora Lupin. You will find out during your first day of Muggle Studies what you will need to do for this show. Happy studies everyone and remember 'the show _must_ go on'." Minister Shaklebolt said with a smile before making his way out of the room. Instead of it sounding cute and endearing it sounded more like a threat.

No one moved as the Minister made his way out of the room. I continued to stare at the head table. It was silent for what seemed like hours but really was only minutes.

"Students off to bed!" Minerva said loudly. "Class will be delayed till noon. Teachers meet in the teacher's lounge for a meeting at eight o'clock _sharp_."

 **AN: Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Monday. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and are nice and rested for work and/or school. Now on a little side note, a lot of things will be explained in this chapter so be watching out for little bits and pieces that may not seem important but are. So today is February 29, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Severus POF**_

I sat silently in my usual chair in the corner of the room watching the professors yell and argue. The shit may have hit the fan and I may have been pissed at the ministry but this was hilarious.

"How could you not tell us Minerva?! Our jobs depend on a bloody Muggle Musical!" Weasley yelled, waving his arms through the air.

"For the fourth time, I didn't know they were planning this! All I knew was that Muggle Studies was a mandatory course and that they were creating some type of Muggle-Relations project for the students. I had no idea they were going to make us participate!" Minerva yelled her eyes slightly mad. "Or that or jobs would depend on this."

I watched as she took a long sip of tea and sat back down next to Remus who seemed to be trying to hide in his chair.

"Remus, are you sure you didn't know anything?" Filius asked squeakily.

"I didn't know anything." Remus said with a heavy sigh.

This had been going on ever since the meeting had started forty minutes before. It seemed that everyone was taking turns yelling at Minerva and Remus. The only person who hadn't spoken besides me was Potter who was absently tracing the grain of the wood table.

"Is there any way out of this?" Pomona asked, adjusting her hat.

"No, I tried talking to the minister before he left and that's a no go." Minerva sighed leaning back in her chair.

"So when Minister Shaklebolt said that we would need to help in any way we can weather it be cast or crew, does that mean we need to audition if we can't find a way to help the crew?" Aurora asked running a hand through her dark hair.  
"No it's worse than that. Whether we help with the crew or not we _have_ to audition. But just because we audition doesn't mean we'll get a part. It is up to the director to decide." Remus slouched lower in his chair, a grim look on his face.

It was silent for a long moment while we all digested _that_. Merlin, why could things never be normal around here? I sighed and took a long sip of coffee.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet Severus, what do you think about all of this?" Minerva asked turning to look at me.

I chuckled darkly and smirked at Minerva over the rim of my cup. "You really don't want to know what I'm thinking at the moment."

"Are you sure? I have a feeling we all would like to hear what you have to say." Septima said tapping her finger against the table in a staccato rhythm. All the teachers turned to look at me including Minerva who had a dark look on her face that said clearly 'don't do this'.

"I only have nine words and it is pretty easy to understand," I paused for dramatic effect and the other professors leaned in curiously. "I thought the ministry was done fucking with us."

Some of the professors laughed while others glared at me sternly. There was another awkward silence while I surreptitiously glanced at my coworkers. They seemed as dazed and as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Okay so we have no choice but to go along with this musical and do whatever we need to to help get the production going." Potter said slowly looking up from his clasped hands. His eyes had a dark haunted look to them, the war hadn't been kind to him and it was easy to see that a part of him had died with the end of the war. "Where does it all start?"

"I'm glad you asked Harry." Minerva said a smile crossing her face. My stomach jolted nervously and I slowly curled my hands into fists. "You can come in now!"

The large wooden door in the corner opened and it hit the wall sharply. Someone walked into the room, actually it was more like tripped. There were boxes piled up in the person's arms and there was a little boy maybe one and a half years old with brilliant blue hair by the person's side. The box moved slightly and there was a flash of bubblegum pink hair.

"Tonks?" Weasley said. Remus gave Weasley a dark look and he quickly called her Dora instead.

"Teddy?" Potter said, his eyes lighting up for the first time since the meeting started. The little boy gave a happy cry before running straight into Potter's arms.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing here?" Remus said jumping up from where he was sitting.

"You know why I'm here, love." Nymphadora said pressing a kiss to Remus's cheek. She dropped the boxes on the table and smiled around at everyone in the room.

"I'm the director of this show you know. After all I can't be out in the Auror field at the moment." She said dropping a hand to her stomach. I made a face and turned back to my tepid cup of coffee.

"Congratulations!" Aurora squealed jumping up.

"When are you due?" Minerva asked her eyes bright.

"Yay another baby at Hogwarts!" Pomona said clapping her hands.

"Early March," Nymphadora said giggling like a schoolgirl.

There were congratulations for at least five minutes. All the shouting and cheering was really starting to grate on my nerves. I tapped my finger against the table grinding my teeth together

"Can we get back to the bloody Muggle-Relations project now?" I snapped loudly. Everyone turned to look at me and I glared at everyone in turn.

"He's right." Nymphadora said roughly clearing her throat. "We have a lot to do and not much time to get it all done. Please, everyone sit down."

Everyone sat back down and I smirked as Bathsheda took a long pull from a hip flask she had hidden. I couldn't blame her and more than anything I wanted a drink too.

"Okay, I don't have much time. The ministry needs me to check out the stage they are making for us." Nymphadora said pulling out a stack of papers.

"The ministry is making us a stage?" Potter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep but that is all they are doing, the rest is up to us." Nymphadora said straightening her papers. "And we all could potentially lose our jobs if we don't put everything we have into this production."

"What do you mean 'we all'? Is your job on the line too?" Septima asked leaning forward.

"Yes."

"What?!" Remus roared jumping up but Nymphadora ignored him. "Please take a stack of papers and pass around the box."

The larger of the two boxes started to get passed from one person to the next. Each person took out a large stack of papers.

"What is this?" Hagrid asked sliding the box across the table after he pulled out a stack of papers.

"It's the list of what each year will be working on for the production, the music, the script, the prop list, wardrobe, scenery, the character list and all the different places we need help from you all." Sybill passed me the box and my eyes widened as I pulled out the huge stack of papers that were bound with a rubber band.

I started flipping through the papers. The script was large, much bigger than I expected. I blew out a long breath and ran a hand through my hair. What if I really did end up getting a part? I knew that Lily had said that I had a great singing voice but she was the only person I had ever sung for. Knowing my luck I would get a character that dressed like a dunderhead and had to wear a bunch of makeup.

"I need you all to sign up for your area of expertise for the crew as soon as possible. Whatever you sign up for you will be helping Charity in that area for the classes. She can only do so much being a ghost." I shifted awkwardly in my seat.

"Anyways auditions will start on November first but before then you all need to read all of this thoroughly and this book." She opened the second box and pulled out a stack of books. She tossed one to each of us. I automatically caught the book and turned it over _The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux._

"Happy reading." Nymphadora said. She crossed the room to Potter and pulled Teddy out of his arms and briskly walked out of the room.

"Now what do we do?" Weasley asked darkly flipping through the book.

"We read." Minerva said flipping through the sheet music. "We read all of this as quickly and thoroughly as possible."

 **AN: Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews bake me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday. I hope your weekend was lovely and the week continues to get better. Sorry for not updating sooner everyone but writer's block comes at the worst times. I hope to write more this week but we'll see what happens. So today is March 23, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Remus POV**_

I paced back and forth pinching the bridge of my nose. Dora was sitting on the sofa sipping some ginger ale to calm her stomach. Teddy was asleep in the other room, I could hear him snoring softly.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. The last thing I wanted to do was start yelling at my pregnant wife but I was furious.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. Dora?" I asked curling my hands into fists.

"Kingsley said I couldn't tell anyone." Dora said fiddling absently with the straw in her glass. "He didn't want anyone to know..."

"More like didn't want anyone to quit or leave the school..." I mumbled sitting down next to my wife.

"Probably." Dora said shrugging. "All I know is I have a lot to do and not much time to do it all in. I did read the book but I know it's very different from the musical and I only received the script this morning."

"What took so long?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Kingsley didn't say." Dora said rolling her eyes. "All I know is that I have two months to figure out exactly what I want to happen for this project. The kids won't be able to start working on what they need to do for the show until I go through the script with the teacher that will be helping in their area of expertise."

"Dora...don't you think you might be taking on too much?" I asked turning to look at her. There were slight circles under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well ever since she had become pregnant. How much worse would her sleeping habits become when she started to work on this show every day?

"No. Especially when the teachers start to help me with it." Dora said with a sigh before standing up. She reached into the large glass jar full of candy and started to nibble on a piece of Honeyduke's chocolate. "Do you mind if I set up my workstation at the kitchen table?"

"Why don't you use my desk and I'll use the kitchen table." I said rubbing my neck with my hand. Dora turned to look at me, her eyes wide. I smirked, reached into my pocket, pulled out my handkerchief and passed it to my wife whose mouth was covered in chocolate.

"Are you sure?" She asked wiping her mouth.

"Of course." I said pushing myself up off the sofa. "Why don't you give me ten minutes to move my things?"

"Sure." Dora said passing the handkerchief back to me. "That gives me enough time to make a sandwich or at least to bother the house elves to make me one."

I chuckled as she made her way out of our rooms. It was a good thing our living quarters were right next to a hidden passageway that came out near the painting of the bowl of fruit that led to the kitchens. In the week we had been living here Dora had been down to the kitchens at least once every evening after dinner.

It didn't take me long to pack up my quills, parchment and paperwork and move them to the kitchen table. The only problem was that I had nowhere to put the Defense books that were on the little book shelf on the edge of the desk.

I was holding _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ in one hand and _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts_ in the other. There was some room on the small rectangular table but not much and definitely not enough for the thirty some odd books I had shoved into the little book shelf.

"You can keep them there if you would like, I don't need to use the bookcase." Dora said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thanks Dora," I said pressing a kiss to her hair. Mmm Lavender, it was the scent of her shampoo. Dora had never worn any sort of perfume around me since we had met. She knew the scent was too strong and gave me a headache. I placed the books back on the bookshelf and turned back to the kitchen table to work on my syllabus for the year.

Dora was shuffling around while I worked on the fourth years' curriculum. I was flipping through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ to decide what was too difficult for the students to work with. Hippocampi would work but would a troll be too scary?

"Dora?" I said looking up from the book and papers strewn around the table. My eyes bugged as I took in my desk which was now completely covered in post it notes, the script, music. Papers were everywhere and there were a couple of, what looked like, markers. Dora was hunched over the script, a quill stuck in a bun she had tied her hair into and small glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She was muttering under her breath and bobbing her head, making small marks on the script.

After a moment she looked up from the script. "Yeah?"  
"Never mind..." I said after a moment and turned back to my papers. Dora started humming and tapping her feet. I peeked a look at my wife out of the corner of my eye and smiled. For the first time in weeks she looked somewhat relaxed and it made me happy.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Wednesday. I hope you all had a lovely weekend and that your week gets better with every hour. Sorry for not updating sooner but life can be a little crazy at times and it's getting closer to summer which means I will be up north at my cabin more. So today is June 1, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine. Anything you recognize from** _ **The Phantom of the Opera**_ **is property of Gaston Leroux.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I slowly pulled out the chair at the table and sat down. Ginny sat on my right and Luna on my left. Both looked as tired as I felt. This past week of school had been more exhausting than usual. It seemed that all of our teachers, Harry included, had been told that they had to make up for the deficiencies from the previous year. Everyone had been in a different place in their studies and the only way anyone could find out what we all needed to be was by taking tests. And lots of them. After a week of them I was glad to finally be in Muggle Studies where there wouldn't be any tests. It was the last class on Friday afternoon and I was extremely grateful for that fact, especially with the way the sun was shining through the window.

"Where's Professor Burbage?" Ginny asked looking around the room. I did the same frowning. She wasn't at her desk in the corner of the room where she usually sat. But there was a large cardboard box sitting on it.

"I wonder what's in the box." I muttered trying to read the curly cursive on the side. Cursive had always been difficult to read for me.

"Either the books or the script," a deep voice said behind me. I stiffened and turned around slowly. Colin. He was leaning back in his chair twirling a quill around in his fingers.

"Or something else." I said frowning.

"Like what?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I didn't know how to respond to that but it _could_ be something else. Like…like what? What could I possibly say? Colin raised his eyebrow in challenge and I glared at him in return. Now I _had_ to say something.

"Uhh it could be —" I started but stopped when a soft musical voice cut me off.

"Good morning class." I jumped and turned back to the front of the classroom. Professor Burbage was hovering above the ground about half a foot behind her desk. Her hair was swept up in its usual bun high up on her head, she was wearing a simple dress that looked strangely muddy but it was hard to tell since she was a pale greyish white color.

There were a few muttered greetings and I was one of them. Professor Burbage had been my favorite teacher before we had gone on the run and to be perfectly honest she still was. "I need a couple volunteers, who would like to help me?" I raised my hand immediately.

"Lovely, thank you Miss Granger, Mr. Creevy, would you please pass out everything in the box on my desk?" I pushed myself up and walked over to the desk. Colin was a step in front of me and pulled out a stack of books. Some of the books were blue with the trademark Phantom mask and rose while others were of a skeleton with half a mask covering his face.

A shudder rippled over my body and I quickly took the stack out of Colin's outstretched hand. It took a little while to pass out all the books since there were quite a few more students than usual. With the remaining students from my grade and the one below the class was quite large. Not quite as large as it should have been since they Slytherin and Hufflepuffs were almost half the size of the Ravenclaws or even the Gryffindors.

Colin followed behind me passing out a single sheet of white parchment to each student. I tried to look behind me and read what it said but all I got from my trouble was a stubbed toe and Colin sniggering at me under his breath.

I glared at Colin over my shoulder before making my way over to my desk and sat down. The soft sigh was out before I could stop it; I had accidentally given myself one of the copies with the creepy cover.

"Okay, everyone, please pick up your sheet of parchment. There should have been enough for everyone, if not share with your neighbor. Please read it over quietly and then start reading the first chapter of the book, we will discuss it before the end of the class and next class we will discuss chapters two, three and four. Get started!" I looked around for the parchment and growled softly. It looked like everyone had a copy besides me. I gave Colin another dark look over my shoulder but he was too busy reading over the paper to see the death glare I was giving him. After a moment Colin's eyes flicked up from the paper and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes before I turned back to see Ginny's paper. She shifted the parchment so it was sitting between us.

 _First Years — Props — Teacher Advisor: Professor Potter_

 _Second Years — Scenery — Teacher Advisor: Professor Lupin_

 _Third Years — Hair and Makeup — Teacher Advisor: Professor Vector_

 _Fourth Years — Lighting and Sound — Teacher Advisors: Professor Sprout and Headmistress McGonagall_

 _Fifth Years — Costumes — Teacher Advisor: Professor Trelawney_

 _Sixth Years — Special Effects — Teacher Advisors: Professor Snape_

 _Seventh Years — Cast_

 _Director: Nymphadora (Dora) Lupin_

 _Stage Manager: Professor Weasley_

 _Music Instructor: Professor Flitwick_

 _Dance Instructor: Professor Sinistra_

 _Building Stage Advisor: Professor Hagrid_

 _Head Stagehand: Professor Babbling_

 _Head Usher: Professor Binns_

I gaped silently at the sheet my eyes wide, mouth open in shock. Bloody hell, I would have to audition. So would Ginny and Luna and…And even Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin…We all would have to. And then my eye caught a little postscript at the bottom that Ginny's hand had been covering.

 _The following Professors will be auditioning on the following dates:_

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Remus Lupin — October 27_

 _Cuthbert Binns, Sybil Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid and Bathsheda Babbling — October 28_

 _Charity Burbage, Pomona Sprout, Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra — October 29_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape — October 30_

 _Student Auditions on November the first. Callbacks on Wednesday the third, if needed. The Cast will be posted Friday the fifth followed by a read-through of the script with the entire school on Saturday the Sixth in the Great Hall. Rehearsals will start the following week. Break a leg everyone and remember the show must go on!_

"But I can't sing!" Zacharias Smith said loudly from the back of the class. I looked up to see how Professor Burbage would respond and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. My creepy copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_ had been replaced by one of the beautiful blue ones. I frowned before tentatively reaching out to pull the book closer to me and flipped open the cover. In clumsy male scrawl on the inside of the cover was my name. I blinked then shrugged before turning to the first page to start reading.

 _It was the evening on which MM. Debienne and Poligny, the managers of the Opera, were giving a last gala performance to mark their retirement._

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Thursday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I have been reading a lot more and when that happens my writing usually takes a back seat. I'll try to find a better balance so that I'll be able to update all of my stories more. So today is June 16, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Tonks POV**_

"Why am I here?" Ron moaned loudly next to me as I pushed the cart down the aisle. "And why are we in a Muggle hardware store? Why didn't you just ask my dad to come?"

"Because you are the Stage Manager not your father. This is part of your job and I need your help to pick things out." I said grabbing different sized paint brushes and tossed them into the cart.

"But I don't even know what half of these things are." Ron said leaning forward closely to look at a can of paint thinner.

"Well, why don't you look over the list and tell me what we need and I'll put it in the cart." I said passing the parchment to him.

Ron frowned looking it over and he ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, I didn't even _want_ to be the bloody Stage Manager. Or have any part in this production."

"Well that was your problem," I said hoisting a can of black paint into the cart. "You didn't pick out a job by the deadline. We ended up choosing one for you _and_ Harry."

"Well why isn't Remus here, being the scenery advisor why wouldn't he be involved with this part?" Ron asked as I placed can after can of paint in the cart.

"Because he is at the fabric store." I said putting a bag of rollers into the cart.

"What the hell? Why?" Ron asked bug-eyed.

"We need to have a backdrop." I said simply. He still looked completely nonplussed as I reached around him and tossed a box of drop cloths into the cart.

"Do you plan on having a sheet of painted fabric as the backdrop?" Ron asked looking slightly horrified.

"Yes and no." I said grabbing a couple of five gallon buckets and placed them in the cart. "We need to build a couple of simple rectangular wooden structures and wrap them in the canvas fabric. It shouldn't be too difficult. I found some simple instructions in the internet."

"The what?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"Never mind." I muttered rolling my eyes. "We need to head over to the lumber and tools aisle. We're going to need a lot of things over there. In fact we'll probably need another cart."

Ron sniggered and muttered "tools" and sniggered again. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed loudly. "Why don't you go to the check out and buy those things and don't say anything strange at the check out to the Muggle woman. She's already been watching us like a hawk since you screamed when we came through the automatic doors."

Ron glared at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine but we never speak of that again."

 _ **Hermione POV**_

"I still think Christine is an effervescent bubble head, Raul is a cry baby and the Phantom is the only redeeming character of the bunch." Colin said leaning back in his chair.

"Feet on the floor Mr. Creevey!" Professor Burbage trilled. Colin dropped his feet back onto the floor. "Mr. Smith what do you think?"

"I think," Zacharias said from where his head had dropped onto the table twenty minutes before. "That I hope that the characters in the play aren't this idiotic."

"Come on doesn't anyone like any of the characters?" Professor Burbage asked floating back and forth in front of the class.

"I like the Persian," I said tentatively.

"Good! Why? What makes him so interesting?" I frowned thinking back over the character.

"Well, I like that he sees a different side of the Phantom ir Eric, whatever you want to call him. All we see is this evil entity from all the other character's perspectives, he sees the person. Or what is left of him." I said thinking over the character. "There isn't much humanity there, what's left is for Christine, all for her."

"You make it sound like he's in love with her," Hannah said from the back of the classroom.

"He is." I said simply in return. "He might go around it in the wrong way but he love's her. Desperately. Why else would he try to force her to marry him? Christine obviously was terrified of him, why else would she try to commit suicide in place of staying with Eric forever?"

"Would you stay with him? Would anyone in here have stayed with him or if it had been a woman could you have stayed with her gentlemen?" Professor Burbage asked looking around the room.

There was a resounding "no" through the room. Some shouted it, like Colin while others answered disgustedly, like Neville. Professor Burbage was smiling around the room at everyone then she turned to look at me.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. Could I have stayed with someone like that? So twisted and sinister and, well, evil? He had put people into a chamber to drive them to insanity so they would hang themselves. He drowned people in a river. Could I, or anyone else, be with someone like that. Eric seduced a young, wisp of a girl, who didn't understand what was happening to her.

But I wasn't Christine. I wasn't a pushover and I understood the Phantom and his ways much more than she ever did. But it came down to whether it was wise or even _ethical_. It took me a moment to clear my thoughts to respond.

"Maybe."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Thursday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Since summer is almost over I should be updating all of my stories more. So some of you were wondering how these characters sing and I will tell you when the 'cast list' comes out. Now on a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can. So today is September 8, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Severus POV**_

I sat uncomfortably in a chair outside a classroom that had been vacant till now. Nymphadora and Weasley had been working nonstop on an unused classroom on the second floor. They hadn't allowed anyone but the house-elves and Filius in there. There had been loud banging in there for weeks but two days before auditions started the banging had stopped but something new had started. The screeching of thirty discordant instruments.

At the moment I was sitting between Filius and Minerva and was hating every minute of it. Filius looked like he was trying to disappear into the background while Minerva tapped her wand against her leg.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Filius' voice was squeakier than usual and I sighed loudly. In response the door to the classroom opened loudly with brilliant pink sparks.

"Now, I guess." Minerva said standing up slowly. Filius followed immediately and I slowly pushed myself up from my seat and held my breath as I made my way into the room my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"I need a bloody drink," I muttered as I made my way through the doorway. Minerva chuckled but her laugh cut off with a choke. I frowned and craned my head around and felt my eyes bug. What the hell? The room looked almost exactly the same! What had all that banging been about?

The room was much bigger than I would have thought. There was some type of black floorboards that I knew were for ballet, Lily had told me about it when she described her ballet classes to me. Some type of beam went around the whole room and there was tape all over the floor. It took me a moment to realize that it was in the shape of the stage. Smart. In the middle of the room was a table where Weasley and Nymphadora were sitting. There were stacks of papers in front of them and both had their wands sitting on the table.

Nymphadora smiled as we made our way closer to them and she placed a pair of glasses on her nose. "Okay, Severus, why don't you start us off with reading some lines with Minerva?"

Like I had any chance. The three of us read lines and while Minerva and I weren't too terrible Filius on the other hand was. Even when he was asked to sing his voice squeaked all the way through, it wasn't pretty. Minerva had a lovely clear voice and looked like she knew what she was doing even though she was singing Masquerade by herself and had a false start.

And then it was my turn.

"And last but not least, Severus, which song did you choose from the musical." Nymphadora asked slipping her quill into her bun for safe keeping.

"The Music of the Night." ron nodded and then waved his wand through the air. Instantly the room vibrated with the music and I looked around in wonder. The beautiful symphony was literally coming through the walls. Bloody hell it was amazing. How come I hadn't heard the music while the others sang?

"Severus," Nymphadora said softly trying not to laugh. "You missed your cue."

"Sorry," I muttered and shook my head. She smiled and muttered something under her breath that made Weasley laugh and then she waved her wand through the air again. The music started and I sang out my heart to save my job and possibly lose my sanity at the same time. All I kept thinking was, _This is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid._

When I finished both Weasley and Nymphadora were blinking owlishly at me. I frowned and flicked a glance at my coworkers and saw that both Filius and Minerva were staring at me open mouthed. I shifted uncomfortably and glared at Weasley, when in doubt blame a Weasley.

"T-thank you, Severus." Nymphadora said stuttering her cheeks coloring. "The cast list will be posted in six days time."

 _ **Hermione POV**_

"So are you nervous?" Ginny asked thickly around her ham sandwich.

I took a sip of pumpkin juice before responding. "Not particularly. I am perfectly content with being one of the ballet dancers."

"You know, I think I could see you as little Meg Giry." Neville said craning his head around Collin, who was sitting next to him.

I frowned picking up a celery stick and thought about that. "No, I don't think so."

"I could see you as Christine." I looked up startled. Colin was staring at me his eyes all but twinkling.

"Thanks Colin." I whispered my cheeks flushing.

"Any time." He said with a wink and then he promptly turned to Dean Thomas and started to talk about the Holyhead Harpies. I blinked owlishly and gave a terrible start, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere, when Headmistress McGonagall rose and said, "Seventh year students you are dismissed for your auditions."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Monday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Now on a fun little side note I wanted to let you all know: five weeks until Christmas! Yay!** **Reminder** **I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can.** **So today is November 21, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's** **or Charles Hart's** **and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I sat in an uncomfortable straight backed chair trying not to be sick. Ginny and Luna were pacing in front of me singing two completely different songs at the same time. My stomach was swooping horribly and I reached into my bag and popped a peppermint into my mouth hoping it would settle my nervous stomach.

"Wishing you were somehow here again!" Ginny sang softly. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she had her fingers in her ears. Luna was doing the same only she was singing much louder. "Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned!"

I shook my head and softly hummed The Mirror/Angel of Music Reprise. It was my favorite song from the musical. Well it was my favorite that Christine sang, the Phantom had all the good songs.

I have no idea how long all three of us sat there singing, and yes I did start singing quietly, but one moment we were all singing and the next the door to the rehearsal room opened. My eyes bugged and Ginny's voice cut off sharply. Luna continued on as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Luna, when you're done would you three please come in?" Dora called loudly. I jumped up from my seat and stood nervously my hands shaking. Ginny pulled my hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. I gave her a small smile and turned to Luna who had just finished her song. She smiled vacantly and slipped her hand into the one Ginny wasn't holding. I took a deep shaking breath and walked into the room.

 _ **Colin POV**_

I sat at the Gryffindor table eating my shepards pie. Neville was sitting next to me and kept muttering under his breath.

"Come on, Nev, it was not that bad." I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh yes it was! I made a complete and total idiot of myself!" He said smacking his head against the table.

"You do realize that's what acting is, right? Acting like an idiot and wearing bizarre costumes and bursting into song. It may not be realistic but it can be fun if you go about it the right way." I said leaning back in my seat.

"And what would be the right way?" Neville asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Accepting the fact that you need to be completely outgoing and ridiculous. Once you get past that it can be extremely fun." Neville gave me a long look frowning. He opened his mouth to ask something but I cut him off. "When I was younger my parents had me in a theater workshop to help me make friends and break out of my shell."

"You were shy?" Neville asked shocked. I chuckled and nodded taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well it worked." He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle in response. Ginny, Luna and Hermione walked into the Great Hall whispering back and forth. Luna broke off for the Ravenclaw table while Ginny and Hermione sat down across from Neville and I. Ginny was so white I could count her freckles if I wanted to while Hermione was so red you could cook an egg on her face.

"How did it go?" I asked looking between Ginny and Hermione. They exchanged a look but didn't respond. "Kneazle got your tongue?"

"Dora asked me to croak like a frog." Ginny said looking slightly dazed. I winced and shook my head sympathetically. No one wanted to be the least liked character in anything but it looked like that would be a possibility for her.

"What about you love?" I asked turning to Hermione. She stiffened at the term of endearment that slipped past my lips against me will. I flushed and roughly cleared my throat. Trying to hide the fact that I had a crush on Hermione was not easy.

"Ron had me sing the high E." Hermione whispered shaking her head her chocolate brown eyes as round as saucers.

"Did you hit it?" Neville asked sitting up.  
"Yeah, it wasn't easy but somehow I nailed it." Hermione said blinking owlishly.

"How were your auditions?" Ginny asked turning to me.

"Colin did an amazing job and I wouldn't be surprised if he got the lead, I on the other hand sounded like a dying walrus." Neville said dropping his head into his hands.

"No you didn't Neville, you did fine." I said shaking my head. Ginny and Hermione exchanged another look before turning back to me looking confused. "His voice cracked."

"You make it sound like it only happened once, I was lucky I made it through the bloody song!" Neville said with a heavy sigh.

"So your nerves got the best of you, it happens." I said with a shrug.

"Forget it!" Neville growled pushing up from the table. The pumpkin juice tipped over and ran all over the place. Ginny and Hermione jumped up from the table but Hermione didn't move fast enough. The liquid drenched her school robes and she squealed. I stared wide-eyed at the mess and turned to Neville. "What the hell?!"

He ignored me and stormed out of the Great Hall. What a tosspot!

"Come on Hermione, let's go get you changed." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand. She nodded and silently followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. But at the last moment and turned back to me and smiled.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Good morning** **everyone and happy Tuesday.** **I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact.** **So some of you have asked what my characters sound like when they sing and I like to reference** _ **The Phantom of the Opera at the Royal Albert Hall**_ **when I picture them.** **Now on a side note please don't forget that I started a new story called** _ **My Mockingjay**_ **, it's** _ **The Hunger Games**_ **from Peeta's perspective so please go check it out.** **So today is January 24, 2017 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I listened intently as Professor Burbage taught on Muggle electricity and what it did for them. It was rather basic and easy for me (after all I was Muggle-born) while the rest of the class struggled with it. Mind you my classmates didn't seem to be paying attention very closely. To be perfectly honest I couldn't blame them. The cast list would be posted by the end of the day. There had been no call backs on Wednesday and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Everyone was nervous, myself included, but it would be better if I focused on my studies instead of a cast list that would barely affect me. I wouldn't get a big role and I was okay with that, deep down I knew I would only get a minor role. Besides I needed to focus on my studies not on a Muggle musical that would distract me from finishing my schooling at the top of my class.

"Now does anyone know why I am teaching on Muggle electricity and why they use it?" Professor Burbage asked hovering in the front of the room.

"No," Neville said leaning back in his chair. "I don't even know what the bloody word means."

"Feet on the floor Mr. Longbottom and five points from Gryffindor for swearing." Professor Burbage said as she turned to the chalkboard and frowned darkly. The Professor wouldn't be able to write anything on the board now that she was a ghost. "Miss Weasley would you please come up here and write down the definition of the word electricity."

Ginny jumped up from her spot between Luna and myself and went to the board. She pulled a large dictionary closer to her and slowly wrote on the board. _The science dealing with electrical charges and currents._

"Thank you Miss Weasley, you may be seated." Professor Burbage said turning to look at the class.

"We'll be using electricity for the Muggle play, won't we?" It took me a moment took recognize the soft, apathetic voice. It was Draco Malfoy. I turned to look at the man but he was absently staring out the window his eyes dark.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin. Muggle electricity is fascinating and is very crucial to the production we will be putting on. What you need to remember as we go through the process of putting on this show is that Muggle's don't have magic, they can't make things levitate or move at will. They had to come up with different ways to make things work on stage when it shouldn't be possible."  
"But we won't be working with the electricity." Seamus Finnigan said from the back of the room.

"You will but not directly. The seventh years won't be working on the electrical aspect of this show, that's the sixth years' job, but depending on the role you get there could be pyrotechnics, flashing lights, smoke, special lighting effects and countless other things. Could you imagine for a moment that you're onstage singing and you step in the wrong spot and get injured. That would be awful, no one wants that to happen. And that is why you need to know these things, so you won't get hurt."

There was some nervous muttering but I ignored it. As long as they followed Dora's and Ron's stage directions everyone would be fine.  
The bell rang shrilly and Colin, who was sitting behind me, jumped up so fast he knocked his chair over. There was quite the stampede as my classmates ran to their dormitories where the cast list had been posted. Luna and Ginny were both standing by my side as I slowly got up from my seat.

"Are you ready to do this?" Ginny asked linking her arm through mine.

"No." I said blowing out a heavy breath.

"Let's do this." Luna said winding her arm through mine. The three of us made our way out into the hall and up to Gryffindor tower. I had never seen Hogwarts so empty before and it was rather unnerving. We told the Fat Lady the password ("Sforzando") and the gateway opened. Luna was considered an honorary Gryffindor and spent half her time in our dormitory, no one really minded.

It was quite the stampede once we got through the portrait hole to be honest.

"Maybe we should wait?" I asked hesitantly as students from each year pushed each other out of the way to get closer to the giant noticeboard.

"Congratulations Hermione! You too Ginny, Luna." Fay Dunbar said before running up to our dormitory.

"Uh-oh." I whispered feeling my stomach flutter. Some of the girls around the room where glaring at the three of us while others looked shocked.

Luna dropped her arm from mine and quickly pushed her way through the crowd. She gasped sharply and turned to look at me. I swallowed thickly and slowly made my way up to the giant poster that took up a quarter of the wall.

 **Cast List for Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera**

 **Ballet Dancers — Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, Sue Li and Tracey Davis**

 **Innkeeper's Wife — Lavender Brown**

 **Princess — Sally-Anne Perks**

 **Madame Firmin — Daphne Greengrass**

 **Wardrobe Mistress — Millicent Bulstrode**

 **Page — Terry Boot**

 **Page — Michael Corner**

 **Porter/Fireman — Anthony Goldstein**

 **Policeman — Blaise Zabini**

 **Slave Master — Justin Flinch-Fletchley**

 **Slave Master — Zacharias Smith**

 **Don Attilio/Passarino — Dean Thomas**

 **Joseph Buquet — Gregory Goyle**

 **Monsieur Lefevre — Draco Malfoy**

 **Meg Giry — Luna Lovegood**

 **Porter — Seamus Finnigan**

 **Auctioneer — Theodore Nott**

 **Monsieur Reyer — Remus Lupin**

 **Ubaldo Piangi — Neville Longbottom**

 **Madame Giry — Minerva McGonagall**

 **Carlotta Giudicelli — Ginny Weasley**

 **Monsieur Andre — Ron Weasley**

 **Monsieur Firmin — Harry Potter**

 **Raoul, Vicomte De Changy — Colin Creevy**

 **Christine** **Daaé — Hermione Granger**

I gasped so hard I thought I would fall over. Luna and Ginny both quickly grabbed my hands and led me across the common room to one of the squishy overstuffed armchairs by the fireplace. I fell, stunned, into the chair.

"I guess you weren't expecting this." Luna said patting my hand gently. All I could do was blink in response. No I had not been expecting this! I had been expecting a small role in the chorus! Bloody hell.

I moaned and dropped my head into my hands. This was not happening, no I must have been dreaming. Dreaming, yes I was dreaming.

"Hey Granger!" I jumped and looked up. Romilda Vane was smirking and pointed at the cast list. She had hated me ever since a rumor had gone around the Harry and I were dating after the war. "Have fun making out with Snape!"

There were startled gasps around the room and one second year girl I didn't know even screamed. My heart slammed in my chest and it took me a moment to make sense of her words. Making out with Snape, why would I ever have to do that? And then it slowly clicked into place. I hadn't checked who the Phantom was. No, I had been too shocked at my own casting to even check it.

It took me a moment to respond and I was looking at Ginny and Luna in horror when I whispered the words, "M-My Angel of Music is Who?!"

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps. The definition of electricity is from the online Dictionary website.**


End file.
